


Home

by 5EN



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Not Happy, One Shot, Poetry, Rain, Sad, Sad Lance (Voltron), Short One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5EN/pseuds/5EN
Summary: Lance goes home.





	Home

Lance’s return home was not what he was expecting.  
There was no warm welcome--  
No hugs from his siblings-  
No tearful parents  
No love

There was confusion,  
A desolate man  
Who pierced with a gaze  
He recognized  
Only from the mirror’s face

And he was led  
Through-- to the back  
Where eleven stones  
Erupt  
And the sky cries

His knees felt it first  
The impact  
Then his face  
Then his hands  
Then his heart

This wasn’t true  
It wasn’t happening  
It couldn’t be--  
_Couldn’t_  
But it was

It was his fault  
He should have stayed,  
Come back earlier--  
Anything  
They had _needed_ him  
And he wasn’t there  
They_ had_ needed him  
And they can’t anymore

A heavy cloud--  
Settled  
Upon the heart of the grieving man  
Once a child  
Innocence ripped out--  
Buried-  
Abandoned-  
With his blood

Thus it was  
Where the oak grew in tandem--  
To the child who reached for the stars--  
Went-  
And came back  
Alone


End file.
